1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to automated materials handling machinery. Particularly, the invention relates to automated machinery for feeding material into a related machine or system. Most particularly, the invention relates to friction feeder machinery.
2. Background Information
Bottom Friction Feeders are used throughout the graphics, mailing and packaging industries. They are used to feed product from a stack. Bottom Friction Feeder technology is utilized by a number of companies.
The existing technology includes that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,507, 5,476,255 and 5,255,905. These patents relate to top sheet feeders.
A need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.